Brugia in the Nation Song Contest
Brugia has always participated in the NSC. Achievements NSC I After an internal selection out of three songs, Brugia decided to send Anouk to the first edition of NSC. Anouk sang 'Girl', but despite an excellent performance, she couldn't manage to end in the top 5. She ended 6th with 40 points, getting points of 6 nations. Brugian votes NSC II Again, after an internal selection, Brugia opted this time for christian singer-songwriter Shawn McDonald, with the song 'Take my hand'. Brugia ended 14th of 15, with 34 points (from 6 different nations). Brugian votes NSC III Following the tradition of the previous editions, Brugia again chose to go with an internal selection, but they did 1 thing different from the previous Nation Song Contests: they chose a (very) famous singer: no-one less than Shakira. With her song 'Te dejo Madrid', Brugia ended 11th with 54 points, a record until now. Brugia recieved votes of 9 different nations, and even got its first ever Douze Points, thanks to Xorientia. Brugian votes NSC IV This time Brugia chose a whole different style of song to send to Arjastan. They chose jazz/classical group 4hero, with the song 'Les fleur'. This entry has been the biggest hit until now in Brugia. In the fourth edition of the Nation Song Contest, Brugia ended on the 16th place, with 52 points. In NSC IV, they their second 12 points, of Gabriel. Next to those Douze Points, they recieved points from 10 other nations. Brugian votes NSC V For the first time, Brugia broke with tradition for their national final. They chose an artist, Nicolai Kielstrup, internally, but instead of choosing a song internally, they let the public decide which song NOT to send to Hibernia. Their national final wasn't a success at all, and they ended choosing the song internally. The song they chose was 'Magi'. Brugia again ended with 50-something votes: this time they ended 12th out of 24 with 53 points (points recieved from 11 different nations). Considering this is the first time that Brugia has ended in the top half, this is the best result until now. Brugian votes NSC VI BTR has given a new official statement: ' Brugia will participate in the sixth edition of the Nation Song Contest. 6 songs - not all by the same artist - will be selected internally, and the entry for NSC VI will be chosen internally. Of course we'll let the NSC-world know which songs and artists will be selected. Brugia will not be working around a theme, as rumoured earlier on. It is not impossible that one of the songs that don't make it to Bokia, will be selected for the seventh edition of the NSC. Brugia has managed to qualify for the final in Bokitown. It is not yet known how many points Brugia recieved. The sixth edition of the NSC has been the most succesful ever for Brugia. In the first part of the voting cermony it looked like that Brugia would - again - end in the bottom half, but then the points kept on coming, and in the end Brugia was even in the lead. Brugia's final position was fifth, with 120 points (recieving points from 17 different nations, but only one 12 points, by Alinta). National Final As of 30th May, BTR announced that Brugia's participant for the NSCVI will be Laïs, with their folk song ' 't Smidje'. Brugian votes Semi-Final Brugia's 12 points, 8 points and 7 points did not qualify for the final. Final Category:Nation Song Contest Category:Maccha-Brugia Category:Brugia